The Curious Case of Sherlock Having a Heart
by Zelda2h2
Summary: For a change of pace, Sherlock decides to take the bus. There he meets Katie, a curious girl sketching strangers. He offers her his analysis, assistance, and in return she gives him friendship, and perhaps more. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. "I don't know." He replied honestly. "But I'm...Glad that I am."
1. Chapter 1

It didn't start like much of anything at all. Sherlock was meeting John at a crime scene- the latter having been at his girlfriends when the former called him.

He didn't have enough cash on him for a cab, so Sherlock hopped on a bus. He sat down and did what he did best; observe.

He could see that the older man across the isle was very lonely, his wife died quite recently. His children didn't really care for him.

Stumbling off the bus was a tired looking woman, most likely late for her dead-end desk job fetching coffee for her pervert boss that ogled her, judging by her large bust that was covered by a thick turtleneck sweater.

"Morning Robbie." A voice said. A young woman was greeting the bus driver as she walked on; carrying a spiral bound notebook and a pen.

"Mornin' luv." The driver smiled.

She took her seat across from Sherlock; finally, an interesting specimen. She had thick, long light blonde hair, though with darker roots. Dyed, natural color was most likely dark blonde or light blonde. Hazel and green eyes- most likely dark blonde hair then.

Her face was angular, full bottom lip with a narrow cupids bow. Bottom lip showed significant signs of chewing- nervous habit.

She was hidden beneath a large purple jumper, thick dark jeans and knee high boots. Perhaps self esteem issues- though the general air of confidence shows otherwise. Something to hide, maybe?

She had a thick coat of makeup on her face, and upon closer inspection Sherlock could see slight discoloration under her left eye.

Conclusion: hiding bruises and abrasions beneath baggy clothes. Most likely a case of domestic violence.

Open sketchbook- not notebook- skilled contour drawing of the lonely man on one side. Other side, filled with color, vibrant, full of life-

"Can I help you?" the woman asked suddenly. She didn't sound rude and snippy, like most. No, she seemed genuinely curious.

"No, no." Sherlock shook his head and looked away.

He felt something touch his arm and saw that the woman had moved to sit next to him.

"I don't mean to be rude but..." she bit her lip. "You wouldn't happen to be Sherlock Holmes, would you?"

"Well, that all depends on who's asking." _She has an accent_. Sherlock thought. _American. Though not from the States. Canada, perhaps? _

"My name's Katie." She held her hand out. "I've read your website, and a blog about you and Dr. Watson."

Sherlock looked down at her hand; it was covered in a fingerless back mesh glove. Katie dropped it after a moment.

"I think it's really awesome, what you do." She continued, but Sherlock remained silent.

What was there to say? His throat seemed to have dried up. Katie chewed on her lip a moment more before standing.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you."

Sherlock seemed to get his power of speech back. "Not at all! Terribly sorry. My mind was elsewhere."

She smiled at him. "So is this how you spend your mornings? Sitting on the bus and studying people?"

"How did you know I was-"

"I caught you, remember?" Katie giggled. "Though I could be wrong. Did you find anything interesting out about me?"

Sherlock looked for another moment. Calloused hands, smudges of black between the right pointer and middle fingers. Silver chain hanging from neck with matching pendant- engraved locket that says Love Always X. J

"You're an artist." He commented. "You're new to London, most likely from Canada. Though this is more than just a visit, you've been here long enough to take this bus often enough to know the driver. Most likely moved in with your boyfriend- started out as a summer fling ended up with something more. Am I right?"

Katie looked impressed. "Very good. Now how did you deduce this?"

"The smudges on your fingers are from charcoal or pastel- the book your carrying is a sketchbook along with a pen for a quick sketch when on the go." Sherlock stated. "Your accent is a dead giveaway, and as for your relationship status- your necklace. It's a gift from someone that cares much more than just a family member or a friend. Someone you'd have to care for an awful lot to move away with them. Why else would you leave your home?"

The bus slowed to a careful stop and Katie stood. "I'm impressed, Detective. It was very nice meeting you." With a small wave Katie stepped off the bus.

The driver was just about to press the gas pedal when Sherlock stopped him. "Wait one moment please."

"Look mate, 're you off 'r on?"

"Off." Sherlock hurried after the woman he barely knew. "Wait!" he shouted.

Katie turned around and looked surprised. Sherlock stopped in front of her, panting. "I know more about you. But I don't like knowing it and not doing anything about it.

"You're very bright and open minded. You see the world differently, in a unique perspective that's dying out. You play an instrument; you can make something out of nothing at all. But someone's suppressing you. I suspect your boyfriend, judging by how your eyes hardened when I mentioned him.

"Again, just now it happened. Katie, if he's hurting you, leave him. If you're scared, call the police. Don't let him do this to you- you're too...good, for that."

Hazel and green eyes looked up at Sherlock like they wanted to tear up, but didn't have it in them. "Why are you saying this?"

"You believe that I cannot feel this way. You think of me as John describes on his blog, yes?"

Katie nodded slightly. "But there's more to you. No one's as they appear."

Sherlock felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He read the text quickly.

**Where are you?**

** JW**

"Give me your phone." He told Katie, who took out an iPhone in a blue and black Batman case.

Sherlock punched in his phone number and sent himself a text so that he would have her number. "If you don't want to call the police on him, text me."

He handed her the phone back, and Katie looked up at him, curious. She was quite shorter than him, by at least a head.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

Sherlock paused. "I don't know." He replied honestly. "But I'm...glad that I am..."

He began walking in the direction of the crime scene when he heard Katie say softly: "So am I."

He really didn't know why he was helping her. He saw her case all the time. But there was something about this girl...something that made Sherlock Holmes want to know more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock didn't hear from Katie for weeks. He solved the case from that day quickly and John expected him to start shooting the walls again out of boredom. But it didn't happen.

"Mrs. Hudson," John started, sitting in the landlady's home sipping tea. "I don't know what's wrong with him! He's not shooting the walls, he's getting up to get his own phone, and there haven't been any strange experiments..."

"Well what's he doing then?" Mrs. Hudson asked. (Though she did appreciate the lack of bullets in her walls)

"He just sits there!" John said. "That's the only thing he does normally. But he stares at his phone, sighing. Day in, day out. He's been sleeping on the sofa- I think."

A thought came to Mrs. Hudson's mind, which made her smile. "Has something been off in your usual routine? A strange case perhaps?"

John thought. "No...Well, there was the one day he was off." He said. "I was at Sarah's and he called me in for a case. He took the bus there-" John stopped. "Do you think that something happened on the bus?"

"No dear." Mrs. Hudson smiled wider. "I think someone happened on the bus."

"John! John!" there was a rapid knocking on the door.

"Come in, dear." Mrs. Hudson called to Sherlock, who burst in the room not a moment later.

"John!" he panted. "We have to go."

"What is it?" John asked, fetching his coat. "A new case?"

"No no, of course not. Don't be daft."

John paused. "Then where are we going?"  
Sherlock was halfway out the front door. "Flowers Watson. We're going to buy some flowers."

-(-)-

John and Sherlock stood outside of a small flower shop a short walk later.

"You weren't joking." The former muttered.

Inside it smelled of new paint and a variety of blossoms. The walls seemed to be covered with antique looking vases, and every flower John could think of that would grow in Brittan, some even more exotic.

"I'll be with you in a moment!" a woman's voice called from behind a large vase on the front counter, filled with red's and purple's and yellow's and colors John didn't even know existed.

"No hurry." Sherlock said.

A blonde woman came out from behind the flowers moments later. A wide grin broke out on her face.

"Mr. Holmes, how nice to see you!"

-(-)-

Sherlock found himself smiling back at Katie. She seemed to have gained a bit of weight- which was a good thing. She looked far too malnourished when they first met. Her blonde hair had been dyed again and was pulled up in a loose bun. She wore a green frock that had 'Flanagan's Flowers' printed on it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Flanagan."

Katie smirked. "Do I want to know how you deduced that?"

Sherlock smirked back. "I have your mobile number, which is connected to your Facebook account. I was led to your page."

"Fair enough," she giggled. "How can I help you?"

"John wanted to pick out a nice bouquet for his girlfriend." Sherlock said.

"I did?" John asked.

"You did." Sherlock insisted.

"Well then, pick out anything you like." Katie turned to Sherlock. "Do you want some tea while he shops?"

"Certainly, thank you."

Sherlock went to follow Katie to the back. "Oh and, do take your time John." He chuckled when he heard the other man mutter about a choice place of Sherlock's he'd like to shove some begonias.

The back room was arranged as a small sitting room, with a kitchenette farther back. The two rooms were connected by a bar with two stools on either side.

"Have a seat, get comfy." Katie washed her hands and began rifling through the cupboards. "I have Vanilla Chai and Earl Grey."

"Earl Grey, please." Sherlock was examining a photo of Katie and a black and white kitten which hung on the fridge.

"Sorry the place is such a mess, I just opened up shop last week. Moved in the week before." Katie put the kettle on.

There was a sudden weight on Sherlock's head. He remained perfectly still and looked up, only to see a black tail with a white tip swish in front of his face.

"Misto..." Katie scolded the kitten as Sherlock removed it from his head. "I'm sorry. He's usually a sociopath. Hardly ever comes out around people."

Sherlock smirked, and stroked the kitten's ear. "We're similar like that."

"Sorry?"

"High functioning sociopaths."

Katie bit her lip and turned pink. "I didn't mean to say it like that-"

"You did though. And I take no offense." 'Misto' leapt from Sherlock's arms and went after a silver ball on the floor.

The kettle began to scream, Katie saw to it while Sherlock removed his coat and draped it over one of the bar stools.

"How long ago did you break things off?" He asked.

"Almost right after we spoke." Katie brought the tea pot over to a coaster at the bar where two cups along with milk and sugar awaited. "Xavier...You were right about him."

Katie was chewing on her lip like mad, her hands shook as she poured her tea. Of course she managed to spill some onto her hand.

"Crap." She hissed, hurrying over to the sink to run it under cool water.

Sherlock came up behind her and pressed a cloth to the red spot. "It's alright."

"No...no its not." She whispered. "I'm a mess. I'm still scared, Mr. Holmes-"

"Sherlock." He said, making a split second decision not to touch her anymore than he already was. "And it's no doubt. This was a long term event that has no doubt bruised you mentally."

"I'm sorry." Katie forced a smile. "I shouldn't be dumping all of this on you. How 'bout that tea?"

The two sat down across from each other at the bar.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Sherlock took a sip.

"I don't want to bother you."

"I'm asking."

Katie took a moment before starting. "I met Xavier on a trip to New York. He was visiting there from London. We both went to see Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. You were right about it being a summer fling.

"We kept in touch for about six months when he visited me in Canada. He said he wanted to start a graphic design company and wanted me to be a part of it." Katie smiled bitterly. "My parents weren't crazy about me moving here, we still aren't on the best of terms. Five months after I moved Xavier started hitting me."

"Why didn't you leave?" Sherlock asked.

The rims of Katie's eyes were red as she fought hard against brimming tears. "I didn't have anywhere to go. He locked me in the house- I didn't have any friends here, no way of getting back home." She took a breath before continuing. "Eventually people at the company started asking questions as to where I was. So he let me out. He put a tracer on my phone, but it was a sort of freedom."

Sherlock reached across the bar and gingerly took Katie's hand. "Miss Fl-"

"Katie." She interrupted. "If I'm to call you Sherlock, you call me Katie."

"Katie." Sherlock smiled slightly.

"I met you almost a year later." Katie continued. "I didn't want to try speaking to him on my own. So I called the police and made a report. Granted it took them a day or two of constant calling..."

"What?"

"Well the first time they believed Xavier over me when he answered the door." Katie absently felt her ribs. "I called again later and they came again, this time hearing him shouting at me, but believed him again when he said he was yelling at the socc- erm, 'football' game on the TV. By the next day I managed to book it out the front door to the police station. The inspector there was helpful, and Xavier was arrested."

"Why didn't you text me?" Sherlock asked, seriously hurt that she hadn't thought of him.

"I wanted to- but..." Katie chewed her lip. "I figured I was just some random that didn't really matter."

Sherlock stood and took Katie by the hand back out to the front room where they saw John talking on the phone.

"See that?" Sherlock pointed. "The only reason he's buying flowers is because I wanted to check on you."

Katie looked up at him. "Really?"

Sherlock didn't say anything, but was weighing his options. He could tell her that she had been in his thoughts for months, how he sat waiting for her text night and day. Contemplating texting her but not wanting to seem stranger than he was.

"It's getting late." Sherlock said putting on his coat, not really wanting to leave, but heading to the door anyway. "Come along, John."

The shorter man hung up the phone and looked at Katie. "I um, couldn't decide. Nice meeting you though."

"Wait one sec!" Katie rushed over to the far wall and picked out various blossoms. She returned to the front and wrapped them in purple and blue paper. The iris's of matching colors were stunning in contrast with the white lillies. "Here." She handed them to John. "On the house."

Katie then took a blue rose and pinned it to Sherlock's coat.

"Peculiar color choice." He commented. It was a light blue, going darker up the petals.

"For a wonderfully peculiar man." Katie grinned. "Thank you Sherlock."

"You're very welcome Katie." Sherlock began to follow John out the door when she stopped him.

"Um, Sherlock?" she played with her frock. "I don't know if you'd be- that is, if you'd like to-"

"I'll pick you up- what's today, Thursday? Tomorrow night? Six thirty?"

Katie beamed. "How did you know I was gonna ask?"

Sherlock leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I didn't." He lifted her hand to his lips before walking back down the street. "Good evening, Katie Flanagan."

"Good evening, Sherlock Holmes."


	3. Chapter 3

"John! John!"

John sighed as he was barraged with texts and shouts from Sherlock. "I really hope he gets some tonight." He muttered.

"I require your assistance." Sherlock was in his bedroom in an undershirt and boxer briefs holding up two different pairs of socks. "Which pair?"

"Really?" John whined. "Socks Sherlock? Not your underwear too?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sherlock snapped, and John could see that he was very on edge. "If you cannot deduce with your funny little brain that I am-" he sighed angrily.

John let the comment slide. "That pair." He pointed, and then went to Sherlock's closet, opening the doors. "Oh my G-" they were slammed shut again. "Was that a-?"

"Its an experiment." Sherlock hissed, moving to his drawers when he heard his phone buzz. He launched himself at it grinning like a fool, but the grin slipped away from his face as he saw who it was.

"It's not your date, I take it?" John asked.

"Unless Lestrade has grown long blonde hair and a tantilizing body." Sherlock began typing when he looked at the clock. Six-oh-four. "I don't have time for this." He muttered, tossing the phone to John. "Here, it's the case we saw on the news this morning. Remember the explanation I gave you?"

John nodded.

"Good. Type it out and hit send. Now," Sherlock held up a pink shirt and a blue one. "Which one?"

Katie was fussing with her necklace when she heard the bell above the shop door jingle. "We're closed!" she called.

Whoever had entered rang the small bell that was next to the cash register.

With a sigh, Katie stopped trying to fasten the clasp on her necklace and hurried to the front as fast as her sensible heels would allow her to go.

"I said we're-" Katie stopped herself when she saw Sherlock standing there with a somewhat hurt expression.

"If you didn't wish to go out, you could have said so." He pouted.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a woman from before." Katie grinned. "Silly woman; wants over a hundred carnations for her daughter's birthday by tomorrow morning."

"Madness." Sherlock agreed with his own grin. He held out a box for Katie to take. "Flowers didn't seem appropriate, given our current setting. But I thought you'd enjoy these."

Inside the small black box were three chocolate flowers- trilliums, to be exact. Provincial flower of Ontario- her home.

"They're gorgeous." Katie smiled, closing the box. "Too nice to eat." She led him into the sitting room behind the store. "I'll just stick these in the fridge and we can head out."

Once in the kitchen, Katie glanced at the clock. "Right on time." She called.

"I like to be punctual."

"Well, I tried to be." Katie looked herself over in the mirror in her small bedroom; her dress was navy blue with a black sash. It came to just above her stocking- clad knees and was off the shoulder- which she adored. Her hair was teased just so, and she didn't have any make up on save a swipe of blue eye shadow, mascara and a smear of pink gloss.

"You seem quite ready." Sherlock eyed her, starting at her toes and working her way up to her eyes.

Katie snorted. "Other than my dumb necklace- actually, would you mind helping me?"

She picked up the blue and silver anchor charm on the silver chain and gave it to Sherlock. Katie held up her hair while he put it on her.

"There." She smiled. "So I'm about three minutes behind schedule. Something to improve on next time."

Katie almost kicked herself. She was assuming there was going to be a next time? She had already spent most of the day working herself up to going out- convincing herself that Sherlock was not Xavier. He was better. The same mistakes would not happen.

But what if he was different and decided he didn't like her? Too many thoughts were running through Katie's brain.

With a small- and perhaps nervous?- smile Sherlock lead Katie out the door where she grabbed her pea coat and locked up and they made their way down the cobblestones. "So, where to?" she asked.

"You'll see."

Sherlock hailed a taxi and they drove off to the unknown location. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence; Katie was biting her lip and keeping her eyes on the dim road ahead of them. Sherlock, it seemed, didn't know what to say.

"You...haven't been on many dates before, have you?" she asked.

"No, usually..." Sherlock paused. "Well you see, I've always considered myself to be married to my work. But there's something...strange with you, Katie Flanagan."

Katie blushed under the intensity of his gaze. "I'm really quite boring."

"No, you're not." Sherlock leaned in. "I get bored quite easily. But not since I've met you. Since then, there's always been something on my mind.

"Ah, here we are!" The taxi stopped and Sherlock paid him before making Katie sit. "Wait a moment please."

He hopped out of the cab and jogged around to her side; opening the door and helping her out. He also removed his scarf and tied it around her head.

"Sherlock..." Katie whined with a small giggle. "Where are we?"

"Take a moment and trust me." Sherlock led her up what seemed to be many steps, through some doors and into a rather large room, judging by the echo of their steps. He removed her blindfold and after taking a moment to adjust to the light, Katie gasped.

They were inside the National Gallery!

Much later, when the sky was turning pink with the rising sun, Sherlock helped Katie out of their cab and led her to her door.

"That was honestly one of the best nights of my life." Katie smiled. They had the entire Gallery to themselves (Save a few security guards, but they just tipped their hats at Sherlock and carried on). There was a lovely dinner waiting for them, as well.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Sherlock's heart began to speed up. This was the tricky bit. Katie had obviously truly enjoyed herself, but would she want to see him again? Did he want to see her agai-? Yes. Without question.

She bit her lip ever so slightly, and then leaned up and pressed her lips against his cheek. When she pulled away he heard her giggle- most likely at the involuntary redness in his cheeks.

Sherlock took Katie's hand and smiled, pressing his own lips to her knuckles. "Goodmorning, Katie."

Was there a twinge of disapointment in her eyes? But whatever for? "'Bye Sherlock." She muttered and opened the door behind her, closing it quietly.

Sherlock was halfway home when he realized his folley. He sprinted back to the flower shop as fast as he could.

By accident, he ran headfirst into someone that was sprinting the opposite direction as he.

"Look where you're going!" he snapped, getting back on his feet.

"Well, 'Hello' to you too."

Sherlock's eyes went wide and he helped Katie to her feet. "My apologies, I didn't know you were...you..." His eyes trailed over a lost shoe that had managed to be kicked across the pavement in their fall. He picked it up and placed it onto her bare foot. "Are you alright? No broken bones?"

Katie was biting her cheek and shook her head no. Sherlock stood much closer to her than he had all evening.

"Please understand that I've never really done this before." He murmured. "Save some time in school as experiments...But this isn't. And it's really quite terrifying. My inexperience, your recent experiences..."

"I was waiting for you to ask me out again." Katie said. "Or that you'd text me...Had you said call me I don't think I'd have believed you." They both chuckled. "Then I figured, it's the twenty first century. Women can ask out men if they so choose."

"Excellent point. However Katie, I would be honored if you were to go out with me again sometime."

Katie gave his chilly hand a squeeze. "I'll text you."

Sherlock would return home to 221B Baker Street to see John- who had waited up all night- demanding to know where he'd been. Sherlock would just give him a goofy smile that his flatmate had never seen before and would say;

"With the most wonderful woman in the world!"


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks later, Sherlock knocked on the Flower Shop door. It was Katie's birthday and he couldn't wait to give her his present. They had been texting all morning.

Good morning, love :)

SH

Hey, GoodMorning :3 How are you?

KF

Very well. John's in a bit of a mood.  
SH

What did you do?

KF

...

SH

Sherlock...

KF

What time shall I be over? I have something for you. ;)

SH

Typical. You know not answering my question is one thing, but bribing me with gifts is something else all together. I love it ;)

KF

But the lights were off in the shop and the door was locked.

Before he could investigate further, a nondescript black car rolled up. Sitting in the passenger seat, was that annoying thing that made Sherlock roll his eyes. However, then he saw in the back was Katie. Still, he maintained his cool composure.

"Mycroft." He greeted his brother. "Kidnapping to spy on me again are we?"

Mycroft didn't get out, but smiled through the open window. "Hello Sherlock, I must say she's much lovelier than Dr. Watson."

"Can I get out now?" Katie asked from the back.

Sherlock quickly opened her door and helped her out of the vehicle. "Go on inside and put on some tea." He muttered. "I'll deal with this."

"She took the money." Mycroft drawled out as Katie went inside the shop.

"You blithering idiot." Sherlock hissed. "You foul, loathesome imbecile! How much do you know about her? Do you know that your little 'trip' probably gave her the fright of her life? She was just starting to- ugh!" He smacked his hand on the roof of the car. "Goodbye Mycroft!"

Before pulling away, Mycroft simply said; "Call mummy, she want to meet her."

Sherlock sighed and rubbed his eyes for a moment. Katie had looked so scared in that car-

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Sherlock ran inside the shop and to the back. He expected a burgle, a dead body, something other than Katie nursing another burn wound from the tea.

She was huddled over the sink, and he saw her shaking ever so slightly. Sherlock walked over to Katie slowly, resting a hand on her shoulder. It stung when she flinched away from his touch, but he knew that it wasn't either of their faults.

"Katie..." Sherlock murmured. He seemed to do that a lot around her. Katie giggled sadly.

"Silly me, burned myself again." She said quietly. "Can't leave me alone for five minutes, huh?"

They wrapped their arms around each other suddenly and Katie began shaking furiously. Slowly, they sunk down to the floor where she sat on Sherlock's lap while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh God I was so scared." Katie cried. "I thought- I thought-"

"You thought it was Xavier." Sherlock said for her and she nodded furiously. "A perfectly logical assumption. I'm sorry, Katie." He pressed his lips to her temple gently and she stopped shaking so hard. "I'm sorry that my brother is an utter moron."

"B-brother?" Katie whispered. "I pictured him more..."

"Menacing?" Sherlock tried. "Intelligent? Cunning? Handsome? Other qualities you'd assume would be hereditary, considering I have the lion's share?"

"Thin."

Sherlock burst out laughing.

"See, he didn't like it when I called him fat." Katie grinned a bit.

Again, Sherlock kissed her temple. "You are wonderful." Suddenly, he remembered something. "He said you took the offer to spy on me for money."

"I figured we could split the paycheck."

Sherlock laughed and pulled out a small, dark purple, rectangular box from his coat pocket (A coat which he removed a moment later)

"Happy birthday." He smiled.

Katie took no short amount of time in opening her gift. The silver bracelet inside shone and glimmered beautifully. At the center of its delicate chain were two charms; a blue rose with a sapphire-like gem in the center, and a white trillium with three small topaz-like stones at the center.

"Sherlock," Katie's throat closed up. "This...This is..."

Now Sherlock was almost at the point of biting his lip in nervousness. "Too much too soon? I knew it, it was John's idea. I was going to get you a book, you like books."

"Sherlock-"

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I knew it. I'm smothering you, I'm sorry. Stupid stupid Stup-"

Sherlock suddenly felt something pressed against his lips. He closed his eyes and tangled his hand in her hair, prolonging their first kiss for as long as he could. When Katie pulled away he released her hair and let her snuggle close to him.

"Thank you for the gift." She smiled.

"Anytime." Sherlock replied, a bit dazed.


End file.
